The hunter
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: Koko gets kidnapped from Wilson in the middle of the night. With a vow and passion to find her, Wilson will stop at nothing to get her back. With all hope almost love with the hunter keep his prey or will the guardian reclaim her?
1. Chapter 1

Koko sat and waited for him. She sighed loudly to herself. " hes not coming Koko." she muttered to herself. " maybe he doesn't care about you like he thought." Since the fact that the trainees had go up into advance training, Wilson had been kept busy with emergency call outs leaving little time for them to hang out with each other. She loved him deeply and decided to finally confess her feelings for him.

She got up dusting herself off before sighing loudly again. Four hours she sat here waiting for him. She decided that she was going to go home for the day and try again tomorrow.

She layed ontop of her bed gazing at the ceiling. Sleep didn't come to her at all not when her mind was filled with thoughts about him. She missed his smile, his voice, and his laugh. His warmth was most comforting to her also. She felt her heart break in half usually he never missed being with her. She sighed sadly to herself before turning herself over. " Wilson I wish you weren't so busy all the time." she whispered.

Wilson looked up from his work to his phone. He took it to read two texts from Koko.

_wilson-_

_hey where are you? I'm off work just waiting on you_

_wilson-_

_I left our usual spot to go home. _

Wilson sighed. " crap I missed her again." he muttered. He looked at the clock. " and it's not even time for me to get off work yet." Calley came over to him. " okay kiddo you can go home now I've got night shift." she murmured.

Wilson grabbed his stuff frantically before taking off. He ran all the way to where Koko lived.

Koko heard a knock at her door. She frowned quietly. " Koko?" came a voice. Koko got up with her heart thudding madly against her chest. Koko came over to the door opening it to see him standing there. His green eyes were dull in sleep, his body sagged a little from work, His red hair was matted and went in several directions. She hugged him taking him in with her. Wilson was glad to see her. He allowed her sweet scent to wash over him. " Koko I'm so sorry Jackman needed me doing extra patrols today and I lost track of time."

Koko didn't care as long as he was with her. " I'm just so glad to see you again." she whispered. They were finally alone together. " tell you what I will make it up to you tomorrow. I have tomorrow off so I can hang longer with you." He said.

Koko squealed with glee. " okay!"

Wilson smiled gently. " but um Wilson." she pretended to wrinkle her nose in disgust. " you need a bath." Wilson laughed at her. " alright." he yawned loudly. " but I'm so tired I could sleep on my feet if I had to." She leaned on him. " Mind if I stay the night I could barely keep my eyes open as it is." She nodded. " I don't mind at all." Wilson let out a sleepy " thank you." before laying back on her bed. She blushed quietly when he took her with him. " night Wilson." she whispered. She got a sleepy mutter out of him as he drifted off. She snuggled up next to him running her fingers through his dark red hair. It gotten longer since the last time she saw him. He had kept some of it in the back tied together with some white ribbon. She grinned at his boyish looks. She rested along side him feeling sleep finally reach her at last.

Wilson hadn't slept like that in ages. Her warmth lulled him to deeper sleep. The two layed side by side all night. There was a shadow that watched them from the outside. It pushed the front door open waking Wilson. His body sank into protective mode. Pulling away from Koko, he stalked his way to the living room where he heard the noise. He kept a firm hold on the blade that he in his hand as he quietly walked across the hardwood floor. The figure jumped leaping onto Wilson's back. Wilson cried out and tried despartly to dispatch the figure by stabbing him in the leg with the knife. Wilson then kicked the figure in the stomach. He went to wake Koko up. " Koko! Koko wake up!" he shouted.

Koko stirred to see Wilson with a fearful look in his eyes. The figure reached up from behind and slashed him across the throat. Leaving Wilson to bleed to death he went for Koko. Koko screamed and darted out of the bed but the the figure was faster dispatching her with a sack over her. Wilson watched as his love was kidnapped in the night.

Calley was walking by when she saw Koko's door wide open. Her instincts were telling her that something was wrong. She ran inside to find Wilson on the floor bleeding from his throat. She took off her coat to try and stop the bleeding with. Wilson coughed loudly grabbing her arm. " it's okay Wilson it's okay I have you it's alright." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her chugcom. " Calley to Jackman."

" come in Calley."

" I found Wilson he's hurt and in need of help. I am taking him to the hospital now." She hung up with him. She carefully took Wilson into her arms hearing him whine quietly. " it's okay Wilson it's okay." she soothed. Wilson's vision blurred in and out. " don't...worry...bout...me...just...go...after...hi m." She looked at him. " Him?" she asked. Wilson began to shudder voilently. Wilson's body twitched from the blood loss. He saw the white light of the hospital began to shine and blur before he blacked out.

Wilson wasn't sure how long he was out. He felt everything slowly come back to him as he woke up. He squinted against the light of the hospital light above him. He began surveying his surrondings. He could see the I.V. tube hooked into his arm, He gazed up to see a small blood bag on the table. He saw a pair of green eyes looking at him. " hey hey hey don't move yet." she warned. Wilson felt his head buzz causing him to black out again. He heard voices talking to him but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

" Wilson!" called a familiar voice among the rest of them. Wilson gasped and began calling back to her. " I'm here! I'm here!" he called.

Calley heard him muttering in his sleep. She took his hand. " it's okay Wilson I'm right here for you." Wilson woke up again. " Koko where is she?" he asked. He looked around for her. " where's Koko."

Calley kissed his head. " that's the thing deary none of us know." Wilson strained himself to get up. " I have to go look for her." his body heaved with the effort. Calley caught him pushing him gently down again. " I know you want to but Jackman says to get your rest he has the chugineers looking for her currently." He sighed to himself. " she isn't lost she was kidnapped." He let out another weak cough. The young lad had the look of defeat on his face. " a figure took her when me and her were sleeping together. I made a promise to be with her but."

Calley stroked his hair. " I know your upset but rest now love." Wilson blinked slowly. " just rest I have everything." she comforted. Wilson tugged the blankets around him before falling back under. _Koko I will come and find you I swear. _he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Koko woke up with her legs and hands tied down to the floor. She began to try and get them off of her. Her heart pounded madly discovering that Wilson wasn't with her. " Wilson! Wilson!" she called. She tugged at the ropes that had her hands pulling herself free. She was in a small isolated room in a run down insane aslyum. She felt herself begin to shake with fear as she turned away from the barred window. She held her knees hearing the faint "clink" of the chains on her ankles.

Wilson finally woke up after several hours. He saw that they had removed his I.V. and blood bag from his arm there was nothing there but a white bandage. Calley was napping in the chair next to him. Her eyes snapped awake when her head fell past her hands. She yawned and stretched. " morning Wilson." she said through a yawn.

" Calley how long have I been out?" he asked.

" um about all through the night and half the day." She replied sleepily. She had a dull, tired look in her eyes. " when did they remove everything from me?" he asked again. Calley shrugged. " heck if I know deary." She looked at her watch. " it's about 1:00 in the afternoon now."

Wilson began to get up. " hey! hey! hey! where do you think your going?" she asked. Wilson glared at her. " to find Koko." he muttered. Calley pushed him down by his chest. " Jackman says you need to rest before you can go to work again. He doesn't want you to strain yourself." Wilson growled under his breath. " the more I rest the more she suffers."

Calley sighed. " Wilson I know your worried but in your state you can't just hop out of bed." she ruffled his hair. " just rest some more kay?" she murmured sleepily. Wilson looked at her. " you need some rest too Calley." she nodded. " yeah I do but right now my job is to take care of you." she yawned again. " rest now Wilson." She layed back in the chair. Wilson rolled onto his back covering his face up in his hands. " I will find who took you Koko and when I do." He looked at the wall in anger. " he will pay."

Koko woke up eye-sore from crying through the night. She sniffed and got to her feet. The door opened and a man with a long white lab coat appeared. " glad to see your finally awake subject seventeen." he said. He checked the collar around her neck only to get slapped across the face by her. " don't touch me!" she snarled.

The scientist pressed a button which emitted a painful shock to Koko's neck. She gripped the collar tight as she collasped to the floor. She growled up at him. " now if your done fighting we have some tests for you to do." He clipped a leash to her dragging her along to a small testing room. The room had a maze for her to go through. The floor near it had been heated so that it's subjects would go through it without stopping or hesitation. He locked Koko in the room. She smelled something really toxic causing her to cover her nose. " begin." A gong sounded. The braces on her feet gave her a sharp shock causing her to dash forward. The skin on the button of her feet began to sting from the hot floor. Koko finally made it out in tears as she bent down to rub the bottom of her foot. " wrong!" the shock went through her. She screamed a loud in pain.

" you went through the maze too fast go back and try again!" Koko sniffed and went back to the begining. Four hours of this went by and her feet, neck and ankles hurt from the shocking and burning. " okay testing time over place subject twelve back in her cage please." Koko was placed back in her cell. She looked at her foot. " so they had you go through the maze too right?" asked a voice.

Koko strained her eyes to see a white and blue haired female in the shadows. " ye...ye...yeah." replied Koko. " it hurts."

The female smiled. " I'm nine and you are?"

" Koko." she replied again. Nine layed down along the back corner of the wall.

Wilson woke up again but this time Calley was gone. Brewster had decided to come and visit him. " any luck Brewster?" he moaned. Brewster shook his head. " no we didn't find her anywhere."

Wilson turned over and groaned loudly. " we are trying Wilson honest." he comforted. Wilson looked at him. " it seems like every second I spend here she wonders why I'm not coming."

Brewster ruffled his hair. " we'll find her."

Koko woke up again this time her tray had just slid to her from the slot on the wall. She went over to the food on the tray and began eating it. She coughed in disgust at the crusty soup. She dumped it on the floor. " gross!" she snapped. She noticed that there was some bread on there too. She bit into the bread finding it soft but dry. _well at least the bread tastes better than the soup. _she thought. She managed to get the water down too.

She slid the tray back through the slot and went back over to her corner of the cell to rest. They had moved Nine away from her so it was just her. She had been stripped of her warm clothes leaving her in her thin lab uniform. She still hurt all over from the testing that they did.

" so this is the one that can not only change into her animal form but her train form as well?"

" yes that is why we picked her for this study"

She heard voices talking about her. She felt like the name Vee had given her was broken cause all she heard herself being called was " subject", "thing", and many other words she couldn't say. They did some horrible things to her that made her yelp in pain and they liked that. They touched her making her feel voilated. She held her knees closer to her in comfort. " Wilson please make them stop." she begged. She waited for an answer but recieved no answer the walls reflected her voice back. She fell into dreamless sleep.

The next morning came. Koko was rudely awoken by one of the scientists. " wake up subject twelve! we have some more tests for you to do!" She was dragged to her feet and placed into a dog crate. The sides of the crate clamped down on her arms making it very difficult for her to move. She was pushed into a dark room with no lights. They let her out and left her there in the dark.

Her instincts kicked in letting her know that she was the only one in the dark. A scream echoed in through the darkness. She gasped out loud. " Wilson! Wilson!" she began running calling to him. The trapdoors in the middle of the room opened revealing a second crate with a familiar figure in it. It screamed out again behind her causing her to freeze in her tracks. flood lights underneath the cage shined revealing the creature in the cage. Koko held back a scream. " no please no!" She walked closer to it. The creature had that same dark red fur color as Wilson but the creature still had human characteristics.

Koko screamed and fell backwards onto the floor. The crate opened leaving the monster to come roaring out of it. The monster smacked her all the way across the room. She landed with a harsh " THUD!" on the ground. She saw it charged for her again. She felt her animal instincts kick in. She phased into her cheetah shelf lunging for the monster. " you aren't him!" she yowled flinging it across from her. " your just one of their experiments." She flicked out her claws. She dropped into a hunter's crouch.

She yowled loudly as she jumped landing her attack on the chimera's body. The chimera called out in the pain slashing her across the face with it's claws. She hissed in it's face striking it along it's back. The sparred landing blow after blow on each other. " enough!" The chimera retreated back into it's crate. " that's enough testing for one day."

Koko phased back shivering from her lack of clothes. Her other ones had been modified to handle her phasing back and forth but these ones had just seen their last days. She sat on the floor shivering from the cold and hot from embrassment. A hand tapped her on the shoulder. " you okay kid?" it asked. She looked to see a man standing behind her. He had scars from where she hit him. " just..just...a little cold." she shivered. The man helped her up craddling her against him. " sorry I didn't mean to cut your face." he murmured.

She shook her head. " no it's my fault for hurting you." The man smiled at her. " my names dark or you can called me subject seventy."

Koko shook his hand. " koko." He took off his shirt and handed it to her. " here this should help you a little." She put it on feeling it come past her legs down to her ankles. the fabric was thick warming her a little. He helped her to her cell. " there I was told to bring you here." he began to leave. " see you around." he waved his hand as he left her.

She sat on the floor closet to the window. " Wilson please hurry." she whispered. Dark heard her voice through the vent outside of her cell. " I need you their doing some stuff to me that I...I probably won't be able to recover from." He felt a twinge of sadness wash over him. He sat down next to it hearing her cry softly. He sung to her quietly. Koko heard someone singing outside. " oh Dark I didn't realize you heard all of that." she gasped. He laughed gently. " well I know what it's like for you I lost someone I loved too to this place." He sighed. " but you were ripped from him weren't you?"

She nodded. " yes I just want to get out of here so I can be with him."

He leaned against the wall. " me too Koko me too but we both have to hang on a little longer." He said. " me and some of the chimeras have plans to get everybody out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Wilson was released first thing in the morning. Calley helped him to her mongoose which sat on the curb silently. She handed him his helmet and gloves. " okay first stop The H.Q. then we will take a look around the dock area." Wilson nodded to her. She started the ATV up speeding down the rails. It didn't take them long to get back from the hospital to the depot. She parked the ATV outside. " ah Wilson glad to see your back on your feet." mused Jackman.

" yeah it's good to be back." agreed Wilson.

" Jackman me and Wilson are going to check along the harbor to see if anyone has spotted anything unusual." Said Calley. Jackman nodded. " okay. remember recon but do not engage."

Wilson hopped on to the back with Calley. They took the warthog this time instead of the Mongoose. " I know someone down there who can help us out." shouted Calley over the warthog's roar. " He's an old buddy of mine."

They arrived at the harbor. Wilson saw that it was empty apart from the staff and sailors working. " here he is." Calley led him to a small stall that had a man with brown hair and dark clothing. He had his back turned to them. Calley coughed lightly at him causing him to turn around. " ah Calley darling! what brings you here!?" he exclaimed.

" long time no see Kayda. I see your buisness still stands." she teased.

" haha yes! I see your still taking care of kids!" he grinned. She laughed but then got serious again. " listen Kayda have you seen anything unusual around here?" she asked. He thought for a minute. " well come to think of it there has been some unusual activity. As of late I have seen guys with black suits and sunglasses roam around these parts. They seem to be catching kids in off the street. I'm not sure what they would want with them."

Calley took in this information. " were they wearing any kind of logos or symbols?" she questioned.

He reached under his table pulling out a small photo. " here." he said showing her the photo. " they seem to be wearing some kind of serpant symbols."

Wilson took the photo. " I recognize those symbols." he growled. " they are the same people who had us trapped the last time." Calley raised an eyebrow. " okay and these people might be?"

He looked up at her. " their the same idiots who-" he cut himself off not wanting to relive the horror he went through. " they do some nasty things to kids there." Calley nodded. " right then I will let you lead the way then." Wilson shook his head. " Jackman said to do recon."

Calley thanked Kayda before turning back to Wilson. " and this is one way of doing it."

Koko woke up from her nap. The hall outside was quiet apart from the humming of machinery outside. She stretched and yawned before getting to her feet. The door opened automatically letting her get out. _well aren't they nice. _she growled scarcastically. She began walking down the hallway. She was the only cell in this hallway apart from the chimera, Dark, across from her. She heard a small girl singing somewhere down from her. " hello?" she called. " hello?" The little girl looked up from her doll that she had in her hand. She heard a female's voice calling to her. She hid underneath the bench peeking up at Koko from the small holes in it.

Koko heard a tiny heartbeat next to her. She paused in front of the bench. The little girl went further backwards whimpering softly. " go away I don't want to test anymore!" she yelled. Koko ducked down to see a pair of green eyes looking back at her. She held out her hand. " here I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly. The child went backwards more. " How...how...how do I know that you aren't one of "them" ?" she whimpered. Koko smiled at her. " cause I'm just like you I'm lost too."

The little girl took Koko's hand gently. " there that's it." Koko pulled her close to her steadily rocking her back and forth. " it's alright I'm not going to let them hurt you." she promised. Izzy held onto Koko. The guard showed up. " there she is!" he yelled out. " there's the little genetic mistake come here!" he began to reach for her. Koko placed Izzy behind her slapping the guard's hand away. " leave her alone!"

" you dare stand up to your superiors twelve?!" he activated her collar by pressing the button on his wrist. She let him shock her feeling no pain. She began to shake. " leave the girl alone!" Dark heard the noise and came running. He punched the guard in the face before snatching both of them up. The guard aimed his gun at Dark's retreating back. Koko called out to him. Dark felt the laser burn his back painfully as he dashed down to where the other chimeras were waiting.

He set Koko and the girl down before closing the heavy metal door behind him. He slid down the door with his blood smearing onto it. Koko crawled over to him. " hey your hurt." she reached for him. He shook his head. " eh don't worry about it I heal fast." he panted. Koko laid up against him. " thanks for saving us." she murmured. He just dipped his head. The girl came over to Koko shly like she was still afraid that Koko was going to hurt her. " hey what's your name?" asked Koko. The little girl looked at her. " I..I...I don't have one." she stammered. " I..I..I was taken from my parents when I was very little."

Koko ran her fingers through the female's brown hair. " How about Angie?" Angie looked at her and smiled. Dark held the both of them. " I will get us out of here trust me."

Wilson parked the mongoose in front of the facility. "here it is." he snarled. Calley looked to see kids standing around in one end of the yard. " so this is where you guys came from?" she asked. She whistled silently. " I can't imagine what kind of torture went on here." she mused. Wilson felt his head start to buzz. He felt really dizzy. " I know which end of the building they are holding her." he said. He motioned for her to follow him. His head throbbed even more. " god my head." he hissed. Calley held onto him giving him support. " so many voices!" he spat.

Koko sensed that there was someone outside of the facitlity walls. Her feline hearing picked up on two familiar voices. She gasped out happily allowing her aura to call to Wilson. Wilson felt it calling to him and he raced over to the wall that she was behind. " hang on Koko!" he called. Koko began crying happily. " Wilson be careful! the chimeras are out!" she yelled.

A tiger chimera attacked him. Calley got out in front of him taking the blow for him. She staggered holding her stomach. " go!" she spat out. " I'm...fine it's just a scratch." She coughed up blood before collasping. Wilson pulled out his blade cutting the chimera on the shoulder. The chimera roared smacking Wilson aside. Dark managed to get the bars off of the window. " stop!" he shouted. The chimera stopped it's onslaught. " thats enough!" he snapped. The tiger growled before sulking off.

Wilson held Calley across his lap trying to stop the bleeding. " hold on Calley I have you." he said. His jacket was stained in her dark red blood. He managed to get her wound to clot a little. She moaned in pain. " hold on." he begged softly. Koko crawled out through the iron bars and hugged him. She let the tears fall down from her eyes. Wilson placed an arm around her. " thanks for rescuing me." she whispered.


End file.
